Outdoor patio furniture has become a highly competitive market. Manufacturers are always looking for ideas that cut down on manufacturing cost and time. The present invention is a chair structure that reduces manufacturing time and costs.
Patio chairs that have a rocking action have been common in the industry. However, the complexity of these designs has increased manufacturing costs and time. The standard patio chair that has rocking capability incorporates a rocking mechanism, usually a spring. The back and seat portions of the chair are constructed with metal composite frame members. The frame members are usually reinforced by horizontal support members. The rocking mechanism is attached to the support members. The rocking mechanism has to be quite heavy to not only support the weight of the user, but also must have the capability to produce the rocking motion. One problem associated with this type of design is that the rocking mechanism can wear out and require replacement.
Underneath the rocking mechanism is the base which not only must be strong enough to support the seat and the rocking mechanism but must also keep the chair from sliding or tipping over when the user is rocking in it. As a result, the base requires a sturdy construction. This leads to a second drawback of this type of rocking chair in that the chair is quite heavy and difficult for children or older adults to move around and could cause injury if a toe or foot gets caught under the base.
Still another drawback of this type of chair is its manufacturing cost because it requires more parts and therefore more materials. It also takes longer to manufacture and assemble, therefore, also adding to the expense.
Thus, there exists a need for a patio chair with rocking capabilities that is lightweight, less expensive, and reduces manufacturing time. The chair should also have an attractive design.